Tot
'Tot '''ist die siebzehnte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Noch haben die Ärzte Meredith nicht aufgegeben. Sie schwebt in einer Art Zwischenwelt, doch erst als sie sich eingesteht, sich dem Ertrinkungstod einfach ergeben zu haben, regt sich wieder etwas in ihr: Sie will leben! Währenddessen macht Derek ihrer Mutter schwere Vorwürfe. Kurz danach erleidet Ellis einen Herzanfall. In dem Moment, als Meredith wieder zu sich kommt, stirbt ihre Mutter... Inzwischen versucht Izzie, sich bei George für ihre Eifersucht zu entschuldigen. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Stars * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Kyle Chandler als Dylan Young Gast-Stars * Elizabeth Reaser als Jane Doe * Anna Maria Horsford als Elizabeth Fallon * Monica Keena als Bonnie Crasnoff * Kali Rocha als Dr. Sydney Heron * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * David Downs als Mann * Yvette Cruise als ITS Schwester * Billy Wood als Kardiotechniker Uncredited * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda Musik *'The Lake 'von ''Aqualung *'Sleep Don't Weep '''von ''Damien Rice *'Swans '''von ''Unkle Bob Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Some Kind of Miracle ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Kelly Clarkson. Trivia * Die Episode war nach Erstausstrahlung in den USA die Folge mit den höchsten Einschaltquoten. * Fehler: Meredith sagt in der Folge, dass Elizabeth Fallon an Leberkrebs gestorben ist. In der Folge Niemandsland wurde bei ihr jedoch Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs diagnostiziert. * Fehler: Als ein guter Arzt hätte Derek wissen müssen, dass es für Meredith nicht ausreicht ein guter Schwimmer zu sein, um aus eigener Kraft aus so kaltem Wasser herauszukommen. In Kombination mit der Erschöpfung und dem Temperaturschock war es für Meredith unmöglich sich über Wasser zu halten, geschweige denn an Land zu schwimmen. Momente * Meredith überlebt, ihre Mutter stirbt. Intro Es gibt medizinische Wunder. Als Gläubige am Altar der Wissenschaft, möchten wir uns nicht eingestehen, dass es Wunder gibt, aber es gibt sie. Es gibt Dinge, die einfach passieren. Wir können es nicht erklären, wir können sie nicht kontrollieren, aber sie passieren doch. Wunder geschehen in der Medizin durchaus, sie geschehen jeden Tag. Nur nicht unbedingt dann, wenn wir sie brauchen. Outro Natürlich enden die meisten Tage so. Aber oft werden die Gebete auch erhört. Wir sollten die Wunder auch einfach mal akzeptieren. Wenn wir unsere Hand über die Kluft zwischen den Welten strecken, können wir uns manchmal gegen sämtliche Wahrscheinlichkeiten, gegen aller Logik, berühren. Zitate *Denny: Meredith! Ich glaub sie hat 'n Schock. *Dylan: Das glaub ich nicht. *Denny: Das passiert den meisten. *Dylan: Glaub mir, es geht ihr gut. *Denny: Nur weil du länger tot bist, weißt du auch nicht immer alles. *Dylan: Weißt du was? Deswegen bin ich ungern mit dir hier. Du analysierst die Situation nicht, du legst einfach los. *Denny: Ohh, aber ich hab mich nicht in die Luft gesprengt. *Dylan: Okay, machen wir das jetzt oder machen wir's nachher? *Denny: Ohh, ich würd's liebend gern jetzt machen. *Dylan: Gleich jetzt? *Denny: Ich mach dich platt, jederzeit. Ich hab nämlich das neue Herz. *Dylan: Ach meinst du. Du machst mich... *Meredith: Die Gehirn-Geschichte. Diese Ketamin-Neurotransmitter-Sache, ja? *Denny & Dylan: Nein! *Meredith: Das ist nämlich so: Wäre das mein Hirn, dann -seid nicht böse- der erste Mensch, den sehen wollte wäre... (Doc springt auf die Liege) DOC!!! Was für'n braver Hund, ohhhhh. Hi! *Dylan: Meredith! Das ist nicht dein Gehirn auf Drogen, das ist der Tod. Du bist tot, über'n Jordan gegangen, Klappe zu, komplett tot. Du... *Denny: Oh, oh, oh. Das war viel zu hart. Weißt du noch? Wir sagten sanfter Einstieg. Das war's nicht. Hach... Meredith, du bist ertrunken in der Elliott Bay, das weißt du doch. *Meredith: Ja, das war scheiße. Wer ist ein braver Hund? Wer ist der beste Hund? Wer ist der schlauste Hund? *Dylan: Das wird 'ne Weile dauern. *Meredith: Was für'n braver Hund, ohhhhh. Hi! *Denny: Wir haben keine Zeit. Ihr bleibt nicht mehr sehr viel. *Meredith: Wer ist der beste Hund? Cristina bei Joe, nachdem sie einkaufen war *Cristina: Benutzt du Feuchtigkeitscreme? Hier, nimm das. Für dich, kannst du behalten. *Joe: Oh, was ist denn das? Riecht irgendwie verbrannt. *Cristina: Das ist Lebkuchen. *Joe: Ja. *Cristina: Das ist dir zu hoch, oder? Das hier, das sind 99 Cent, okay? Jedes von den Teilen kriegst du für 99 Cent. Ohhh. Ich weiß, es ist klein, es ist winzig klein und hat katzenartige Kreaturen drauf, aber es ist ein Stuhl. Für 99 Cent gibt's Möbel zu kaufen! Das ist Amerika, man! *Joe: Das ist Taiwan, man! Weißt du, diese Fähren-Geschichte ist ziemlich übel. Solltest du nicht besser... *Cristina: Ich arbeite meinen Stress ab, okay? Ist meine Methode! Also, Mund halten! Und lass mich meinen Müll betrachten. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode